It Starts With a Complicated Question
by sushi91
Summary: Quill fic...not good at summaries so you will have to read to find out lol...occasional swearing...you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS…JUST THE PLOT TO THIS STORY. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG OR THE LYRICS.**

**SONG: STAY THE NIGHT – JAMES BLUNT**

**A/N: IVE HAD THIS WRITTEN FOR A WHILE AND THERE IS MORE TO COME…IT WAS BUGGING ME SO THOUGHT I WOULD UPLOAD IT. I WILL UPDATE WHAT I HAVE DONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT I AM TRYING TO UPLOAD THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OF MY OTHER FIC TOO SO I DON'T KNOW WHICH WILL COME FIRST. I HAVE A THING ABOUT HALF STARTING SOMETHING LOL BUT I WILL DEFINATLY FINISH BOTH OF THEM ****PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in glee practice Will was frustrated, he knew he shouldn't be feeling like this. Seeing Quinn the way she was, it was killing him. Every time he looked at her and caught her looking back he got butterflies in his stomach. He knew it was completely wrong, not just wrong but against the law, but he just couldn't stop the feelings he was having. He was in love with Quinn Fabray. He hadn't told her of course, hadn't ever even hinted at them sharing anything more than a student-teacher relationship. He didn't want to take serious risks especially when she wasn't interested in him. He was surprised when she stayed behind after glee practice.

"Hey Mr Schue" she said smiling for the first time in ages.

"Hi Quinn" Will needed to stay professional "you alright?" he questioned.

"Errm, yea I'm ok, I wanted to ask you something" she took her eyes away from him and looked at the floor.

"Yes, sure, go ahead." Will didn't know what to expect.

"Well, I've had a lot on my mind recently and I wanted to go and see a show or a film or something" she stalled "I don't know if you would be allowed or whatever but I was wondering if you would come with me? I mean it would cause too many questions if I went with anyone from glee and me and Finn haven't talked for a while. It would just be nice to have some good conversation as well as good company for a change" she looked nervous

"I'm not too sure of the rules on that if I'm honest Quinn" he wanted to go, damn he really wanted to go "if anyone found out, especially Sue, it would ruin Glee club and my career"

"Oh alright then" the smile had gone from her face

"Quinn" he called as she began to walk off, he walked over to her "I'll go with you but we have to keep it between us ok?"

"Yes sure" Quinn's face instantly brightened and Will couldn't help but smile.

They arranged everything for the next day, Saturday, Quinn agreed and everything was settled. Will was far more excited than he should have been. Will picked Quinn up at the arranged time and place the next day. He had taken extra care getting ready and had even been out and brought a new smart polo shirt.

Quinn walked over to the car, she looked so different out of her cheerio's uniform, she looked even more beautiful. He ignored his thoughts as she got into the passenger's seat and concentrated on anything but her. The radio, the songs and most importantly driving.

Quinn loved his voice; he was singing along to the radio and sounded like he meant every word.

_**We watched the sunset from our car, we all took it in  
And by the time that it was dark, you and me had something, yeah!  
And if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold  
We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know  
The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye  
There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night**_

Unbeknown to Quinn he did.

They got to the venue, they had decided on a show, Will parked, hiding his car and Quinn went in first. Five minutes later Will followed, purchased his ticket and went to meet her. They walked silently into the dark, intimate theatre.

They sat near the back, in a darkened corner, out of sight from the other viewers.

"how have you been Quinn?" it was the first time Will had really spoken to her since she had got in his car.

"I'm ok I suppose" Quinn didn't sound sure "just, well, a few things going on at the moment Mr Schue"

"Will, call me Will. We aren't at school so it's fine. What things Quinn? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" will peered at Quinn through the darkness.

"you know, family, school, emotions, everything really" Quinn answered.

"what do you mean emotions Quinn, like stress or something?" Will was far more interested than he should have been. "anything you say goes no further but you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"it doesn't matter Mr-er-Will, I'll be fine"

The curtains opened and the show began.

The show finished just shy of 8 o'clock and it was dark out. Will and Quinn walked slowly to the car. Once inside the safety of the car Will broke the silence that had gone on throughout the show.

"what time does your mum expect you home?" he asked. Quinn burst into tears.

"what's the matter Quinn?" Will asked concerned.

**A/N: I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THE TITLE TO THIS STORY AND SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS THEN JUST LET ME KNOW... IF I LIKE IT I WILL CHANGE THE TITLE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry the update has taken so long...ive got a bad shoulder and its making it hard for me to type...should all be sorted on friday :)**

**thought i should add...the story is already near enough written and is mainly a matter of typing it up...but...these aren't exactly chapters...im just typing until my shoulder gives up and then uploading what ive done so you dont have to wait as long..sorry.**

"What's the matter Quinn?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier, me and my mum argued and she kicked me out again, I was going to text Mercedes but wasn't sure what time the show would finish so I thought I would wait until after to text so I didn't have to make excuses."

Will didn't know what to say because he was still in shock from Quinn's revelation. She was still crying and so he did the only thing he thought was right no matter how wrong it really was. He reached over and pulled her into a tight embrace.

It felt so right to be in his arms Quinn thought to herself and then found herself shouting in her head, telling her not to read too much into it. Will felt Quinn relaxing in his arms and waited for her to gather herself and stop crying before he let her go.

"Don't text Mercedes" Will said suddenly

"Where am I going to stay?" Quinn asked "she's my only option"

"don't worry, you can stay at mine until we figure something out, I don't want to overstep my boundaries here Quinn but I want to be there for you, I feel like I should, you have a lot going on and you need to be around someone who you trust and feel you can talk to, you asked me here tonight, you obviously feel you can talk to me, it just seems logical, you don't have to if you feel uncomfortable, I'm not going to force you, I can drop you off at Mercedes if you prefer" Will sounded nervous, his short sharp sentences sounded flustered.

"Are you sure Will? I think I would prefer that, I can trust you and I would feel safer, you won't get into trouble?" Quinn looked at Will her eyes filled with hope.

"We just keep it quiet, don't want to start rumours or risk my job" Will smiled and Quinn smiled back

"Let's grab a take away on the way back, my treat" Will said

"Sounds good to me" Quinn replied, she looked at Will and smiled.

"Chinese ok?" Will asked

"Perfect" Quinn replied.

Will pulled up outside the take away and took Quinn's order before going inside. He paid for their order and returned to the car. Passing Quinn the food to hold, they drove back towards the apartment.

They walked together into Will's apartment; he knew that it was safe to walk together because no one would be about. When they entered the lounge Will told Quinn to sit down and make herself comfortable while he fetched plates and dished out their food before joining Quinn and turning on the TV. There was nothing so Will switched to the music channels as he usually would have done.

"Don't mind do you? There's nothing on" he asked

"Its fine Will honestly" Quinn replied

"Cool, you want to talk about what happened?" Will looked at Quinn questionably.

"If I'm honest, I'd rather eat this and go to sleep if you don't mind" she replied

She did seem worn out he thought "its fine Quinn, you take the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa, I'll get some marking done before I go to sleep." Will replied.

They finished their food and Will took their plates to the kitchen and washed them. He had expected Quinn to have gone to bed but when he returned to the living room she was still there.

"You alright? Thought you would have gone to bed"

"Errm, I was wondering if I could borrow a t-shirt to sleep in? I haven't brought anything, I was in a rush"

"Yea sure, I'll go fetch you one" Will walked into the bedroom and took a t-shirt from the drawer, he walked back and handed it to Quinn.

"Thanks Will, well good night" she smiled

"Night Quinn" Will replied.

Quinn went into Wills bedroom and got changed; she pulled back the covers and got into Wills bed. She lay hugging the quilt whilst inhaling his masculine scent and tried to sleep.

Will sat on the sofa and tried to concentrate on his marking but couldn't stop thinking about Quinn in the next room, everything that had happened to her and she was holding in all of her emotions, he needed to get her to talk to him but he didn't want to pressure her. He lay on the sofa and tried to sleep

Will woke up and checked the time, he had only been asleep for an hour. He rose from the sofa and went to the bathroom. When he returned he knew he wouldn't sleep and so went into the kitchen and switched on the kettle, he made himself a sweet cup of tea and went back to sit on the sofa. He heard noises coming from his bedroom and walked over to the door. He listened and realises Quinn was crying. He knocked gently on the door and walked into the bedroom.

"Quinn" he whispered.

Quinn looked up at Will through the darkness. He walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed next to where Quinn was sitting, knees up, hugging her knees.

"You fancy a cup of tea and that chat?" Will asked lost as to what to say. Quinn nodded.

"I'll be right back" he said and disappeared into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - IM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT HAS TAKEN ME TO UPDATE...I WENT HOME FOR A WEEK AFTER I HAD MY SHOULDER SORTED AND CAME BACK REALISING I HAD AN ASSIGNMENT DUE FOR UNI. I STILL HAVENT GOT HALF WAY THROUGH MY ASSIGNMENT AND HAVE LESS THAN 48 HOURS TO COMPLETE IT BUT I DIDNT WANT TO KEEP YOU WAITING ANY LONGER (PLUS DOING A 2000 WORD ESSAY ON SOLICITORS AND SUSTAINABLE DEVELOPMENT IS REALLY REALLY BORING LOL) I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS QUICK AS I CAN BUT I DO KINDA NEED TO FINISH THIS ESSAY LOL. HOPEFULLY I WILL HAVE MORE TIME NEXT WEEK AND OVER THIS WEEKEND. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I KNOW MY STORIES AINT PERFECT AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS DEFO WELCOME (EITHER BY REVIEW OR PM) JUST LIKE TO ADD AT THE END OF THIS MASSIVE AUTHORS NOTE THAT NONE OF MY STORIES ARE BETA'D SO I APOLIGISE FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

Will made a cup of tea for Quinn and grabbed his own before walking back into the bedroom. He handed Quinn the mug and she took it with a shaky hand.

There was a silence in the room before Quinn began to talk.

"So basically she kicked you out because you were going out tonight instead of staying home and helping out around the house?" Will questioned.

"Yes" Quinn replied "she threw accusations at me and told me to go. She meant it too! I don't think she really wanted me back there, she just wanted company after splitting from my dad and it was an easy excuse to get one over on him after he cheated on her. Now she has a new boyfriend and doesn't want me hanging around, nor does she need the company. The chores thing is just an excuse."

"Oh Quinn, are you sure?" Will asked, he was beyond shocked.

"I'm sure Will, m not going back there, I'll text Mercedes tomorrow and see if I can stay there and see if ms ~Pillsbury knows anything about how I can go about getting my own place" at this Quinn started to cry and Will pulled her into his arms, he just wanted, needed to comfort her.

She pulled away and looked Will in the eyes.

"Thanks Will, I don't know what I would have done without you today" she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You don't have to thank me Quinn, I'll let you try and sleep. Night Quinn"

"Will!" she shouted after him and he turned around just before he reached the door. "Could you stay here, id feel safer, I don't want to be alone"

"yea sure" how could he refuse, he could see the fear in her eyes even in the darkness of the bedroom, he got in the empty side of the bed and held her until they both fell asleep.

Will dreamt he was like this forever, Quinn in his arms.

Quinn dreamt she lived here forever, safe in his arms.

The next morning Will woke next to a still sleeping Quinn. She had fallen asleep in his arms and as far as he was aware she hadn't woke. He didn't want to leave her but didn't want to subject either of them to the awkwardness of the fact they had shared a bed and been caught in a loving embrace for most of the night, so he got up quietly trying not to disturb Quinn and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Will stepped out of the shower and realised he hadn't taken any spare clothes in with him, he needed to go back into the bedroom and began to panic. He wrapped a towel around his waist and wandered slowly back into the bedroom. Quinn was still sleeping and so Will opened his wardrobe and began to take out his clothes.

"Oh fuck" Quinn heard the words fall from her lips before she even registered them and instantly wished she hadn't spoke.

"Everything ok? I didn't mean to wake you, I was just getting some clothes, and I forgot to take them into the bathroom with me." Will say awkwardly.

"You look amazing. I didn't realise teachers could be so fucking gorgeous." Quinn spurted out, what was going on with her today. "I'm sorry Will, I don't know what come over me, I'm not thinking before I speak" she blushed with embarrassment.

"No worries Quinn, you look pretty damn gorgeous yourself, especially in a morning" Will winked and smiled. Was this contagious or something, he shouldn't have said that, he didn't think, he was beginning to see Quinn as a friend not a student. Imagining her as a lover, girlfriend, wife, mother.

Quinn stood up and walked over to Will. He stiffened as she placed a hand on his bare chest. She reached for him with her other hand and Will instinctively reached out to her and pulled her close to him. He cupped her cheek in his hand and lowered his mouth to hers. Kissing her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes and so did Will. Then suddenly he pulled away.

"Quinn we shouldn't-"

"shh Will, I know, just don't say it, please just kiss me again" Will couldn't help himself and stopped thinking all together. He just pulled Quinn towards him, kissing her passionately on the lips. When Will finally pulled away he just held her, standing half naked in the bedroom with her n his arms, he felt fantastic.

Quinn felt amazing and it was at this moment she realised she was in love with her teacher, William Schuester.

"Quinn" Will drew her from her thoughts "I'm sorry, this can't happen, I can't take advantage of you and the situation you are in, your emotions are all over the place at the moment, you can't be sure you want this and, I shouldn't say this and maybe I'm revealing to much but, I don't want to be a teenage regret, I'm sorry Quinn, I don't want you to wake up in a day, week, month or whatever and regret anything that may happen between us." Will paused "I need to get dressed" he released Quinn and walked into the bathroom with his clothes to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn sat down on the bed, wondering what to do. She was madly in love with Will Schuester. She was popular, pretty, yeah she was in Glee but she was also back on the Cherrios and had been given her head cheerio position back, she could have anyone hse wanted, well anyone except him. She took out her phone and text Mercedes.

**U DOING ANYTHING TODAY? FANCY A COFFEE? QX**

Almost instantly she recived a text back

**MEETING KURT, U CAN JOIN US! USUAL PLACE, 1O'CLOCK X**

It was only 9.30 so Quinn needed to find something to do. She was swure Will would feel awkward now. She sat thinking until Will returned from the bathroom.

"mind if I take a shower Mr Schue?" she asked

"sure nQuinn, I washed your clother last night, they are folded p in the kitchen" he replied "and Quinn, its still Will whilst we aren't in school"

"thanks Will, ive text Mercedes, im meeting her and kurt at 1, so ill ask Mercedes if I can stay with her for a while" Quinn said sadly.

"what? Why? Quinn you don't have to do that. Is this because of what happened?"

"I do Will, listen, can we talk once ive showered and changed?"

"sue, you want coffee?" he asked

"please, milk, two sugars"

"I know" Will said, then realised he had let slip he knew her coffee order, e had heard her order at sectionals, he quickly vacated the room, luckily Quinn didn't seem to notice.

Will made coffee whilst Quinn showered. She came into the living room and joined him on the sofa, pointing at her mug he indicated her coffee was ready Will was silent. He didn't know what she would say or how he would react/ she silently sipped at the hot drink before looking directly at Will.

"I agree that what happened probably shouldn't have happened but that's not the reason I cant stay here Will" she sounded shy and confident all at once. Strange.

"then what is it?" he sounded desperate "talk to me Quinn"

She plucked up all her courage. "truth is" she paused "I love you Will, I have for a long time, that kiss, it just told me that, id been denying it for so long, but its like ive just been forced to admit its real. Seeing you at school and in glee, that's hard enough for me. I cant see you everynight too and weekends. I need some time away from you to try and get over you" Quinn burst into a fit of uncontrolable tears.

Will fought with his own emotions and hugged her, knowing it was the worst thing he could do.

"maybe your right Quinn, go stay at Mercedes. Im here if you need someone to talk to but this, us, cant happen. Im sorry." He said sadly. This was for the best, she needed to get over him, he needed tog et over her. It didn't mean either of them wanted to or liked the situation.

They talked and agreed they would try to avoid each other at school without making it noticeable.

"Glee club will be harder" Will stated.

"I was thinking of quitting" Quinn replied.

"no!" Will said quickly, almost too quickly "you have amazing talent. I-we need you there" Will hoped she hadn't noticed his slip up. That was twice today.

"okay. We will work something out." She replied

Her phone chose that moment to go off.

**WHERE R U? UR L8! LOL X**

"shit, I gotta go"

"ill give you a lift, drop you off around the corner" Will suggested

"thanks Will" Quinn replied.

Will dropped Quinn off and went for a drive. He didn't know where he was going and was surprised when he pulled outside Quinns parents house. He knew there would be too many questions if he went and nocked, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold on to his anger and it would have a bad affect on Quinn. He drove home and sat watching a football game, drinking his last few beers.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Will and Quinn tried there best to avoid one another and compromised in Glee. They had managed ok so far they thought.

Three weeks after Quinn had gone to stay with Mercedes, Will was sat at home, he had tried and failed to resist the ice cold beers sitting in his fridge. He missed Quinn, missed talking to her, he just wanted to be able to go back to how it was before, without thinking he took out his phone.

**HOW ARE YOU? Wx**

He sent the text to Quinn, he had all the Glee kids numbers from sectionals and various other trips. He sat staring at his phone awaiting a reply. It seemed like hours before his phone vibrated, signalling a texr.

**WHAT DO U THINK? I HATE THIS! Qx**

It made him smile to find she signed her text in the same way he did.

**I NEED TO SEE YOU! I WANT TO BE ABLE TO TALK TO YOU QUINN, I WANT A LOT OF THINGS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HELP! Wx**

His phone buzzed almost instantly.

**I NEED THAT TOO! JUST DON'T KNOW IF IT IS A GOOD IDEA, MY FEELINGS HAVENT CHANGED WILL. THEY ARE JUST GETTING STRONGER, IM TRYING. MERCEDES KNOWS SOMETHING IS UP! I CANT TELL HER THO. IM SORRY WILL. Qx**

Will didnt know what to do and ignoring his conscience he text her back.

**TELL MERCEDES YOUR GOING TO MEET YOUR SISTER. ILL MEET YOU TWO STREETS AWAY FROM HER HOUSE. I JUST NEED TO SEE YOU. PLEASE ****Wx**

Buzz.

**OK BUT I DON'T THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA. HALF HOUR Qx**

Will rushed to get ready and ran out of the house. He knew he would be early but its better than being late. Right?

Quinn told Mercedes where she was 'going' and said she was unsure when she would be back. Mercedes was worried but didn't say anything. Quinn left the house and got to her destination with a few minutes to spare. Will was already there waiting and she proceeded to get into the passengers seat. They drove in silence. Will was using back streets to minimise the chances of being seen. He drove to a quiet secluded area he sometimes visited when he wanted to be alone to think. He turned off the engine, shifted and turned to Quinn.

"im not brilliant at this so im just going to come out and say it" Will said.

Quinn looked into his eyes, she could stare into his gorgeous eyes all day. Everytim she looked at them she fell in love with him all over again.

"don't Will, please" Quinn begged "this is hard enough as it is without you telling me over and over we cant-"

"I love you Quinn" Will interrupted "I cant deny it anymore, yes its wrong, these past few weeks have killed me and –"

It was Quinn that interrupted as she touched his lips with hers. He responded instantly and he felt her smile against his lips. "I love you too Will"

**a/n - im not sure whether i will or will not continue this story. what do you think? i may or may not depending on time...i stall have my wemma fic to complete. for the time being at least this stroy is now complete. reviews please**


	5. Chapter 5

I have decided that I will be continuing this story at some point when I have the time. However I don't want to ruin what I already have and so will be doing the second part as a sequel separately. I will add another note to this story when I have started it and let you know the title sorry if I got anyone's hopes of another chapter up by doing this note.


End file.
